Strange Adventures, mehr als ein Traum
by Phi-chan
Summary: Was nicht alles passieren kann, wenn man einschläft, tja und wenn man seine erste LOTR fanfiction schreibt wirklich alte story... wrote it with 15 hahaha not finished
1. Der Mathetest

HI FOLKS!!^^ Sooo hier meine erste ff! Hoffe sie taugt halbwegs... ähm sorry wegen jeglicher Rechtschreibfehler die ihr entdeckt, ich bin nicht gerade sehr begabt darin...(MAAAAAßLOSE UNTERTREIBUNG!!!!XD)  
  
Ähm...ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass es sich bei meiner ff um eine Mary Sue handeln dürfte, aber das weiß ich selbst noch nicht genau, denn ich schreibe die Story nicht wirklich, sie schreibt sich eher selbst^^ also lass ich das erst ma fließen! *zwinker* ---das könnte allerdings auch ein grund für Ungereimtheiten werden, bei dieser Schreibweise verliert man leicht den Überblick...(*sry!*)   
  
Kapitel  
  
-1-  
  
Mathetest  
  
Unruhig zappelte ich auf meinem Sessel herum. Das karierte Blatt, das vor mir auf dem Tisch lag, schien mich anzustarren, als ob es sagen wollte „Na los! schreib endlich was. IRGENDWAS! aber SCHREIB!!" Ja, schön für dich, aber woher zur Hölle soll ich wissen was ich schreiben soll??  
  
Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung von dem, was man mir da abverlangte!! Ach! Hätte ich mich gestern doch nur zusammen gerissen und gelernt! Aber nein! Miss oberg'scheit schaut sich lieber den 20:30 Uhr Film an, den sie übrigens sowieso schon tausendmal gesehen hat, anstatt sich aufzuraffen und zur Abwechslung mal für den blöden Mathetest zu lernen!  
  
Ich hätte mich Watschen können, so sauer war ich auf meine verflixte Faulheit... Aber das nützte mir in dem Moment auch nicht mehr viel. Ich saß zwischen sich zu seltsamen Gebirgen runzelnden Stirnen, verkrampften Händen, die über die raschelnden Seiten huschten und arg gekrümmten buckeln, die sich ab und zu streckten und dabei merkwürdig laut knacksende Geräusche von sich gaben. Mann! Kam ich mir blöd vor! Ich war wohl das einzige Individuum in diesem verkümmerten, viel zu kleinen Saal, das nicht mal den blassesten der blassen Schimmer hatte was es auf dieses verdammte Blatt zu schreiben hatte!  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit dachte ich, es hätte keinen Sinn mehr etwas zu versuchen, die Stunde war eh in 10 Minuten vorüber... Glaubte ich jedenfalls, ich hatte nämlich, wie schon erwähnt, das Gefühl schon ewig hier wie blöde vor mich her zu starren, aber ohne Uhr ließ sich das nicht so genau feststellen... Besonders wenn man so ein miserables Zeitgefühl hatte wie meiner einer... Da fiel mir doch glatt das Gedicht ein, das ich vor ein paar Wochen mit einer Freundin entworfen hatte! (übrigens während Mathe...)  
  
Sinnlos, so sinnlos kommt mir dies vor,  
  
Langsam kriecht die Langeweile hervor.  
  
Die Klasse verfällt ihren Träumen im nu,  
  
Er redet und redet, doch niemand hört zu!  
  
So geht es einher, Tag für Tag,  
  
Und ich träume weiter, solange ich mag.  
  
Am Tag des Tests ich erst begriffen hatte,  
  
Der Alptraum beginnt... In Mathe  
  
Ja, ja! Wie wahr!! Nach dem ich diese nette, kleine Hommage an den Rand meines Blattes gekritzelt hatte, reichte es mir. Ich beschloss mich auf den Tisch zu legen und vor mich hin zu dösen bis die erlösende Glocke mich wieder hoffen ließe.  
  
Ich überlegte noch ob ich mir nicht vielleicht zu Tarnungszwecken den Kuli in die Hand klemmen sollte, als ich ein merkwürdiges Flüstern vernahm. Mein erster Gedanke war „HÄ??? WER bitte, ist so blöd sich während eines MATHE -- Tests von MIR beraten lassen zu wollen??" Ich wollte schon so was wie „lass mich in ruhe!", oder „geh ---peee---!!" zurückgrummeln, als mir auffiel, dass der jemand, der flüsterte, dies in einer fremden Sprache tat, was mich zugegebenermaßen noch mehr verwirrte. Das machte mich aber auch furchtbar neugierig und ich öffnete meine Augen. Was ich sah... verschlug mir nicht nur den Atem sondern ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und meine Eingeweide verschwinden... 


	2. Eine fremde? Welt

WARNUNG: nicht aufregen... es is ne FF!! ^^  
  
Kapitel  
  
-2-  
  
Eine fremde(?) Welt  
  
Ich lag nicht, wie ich geglaubt hatte, auf einem einfachen Pult im Klassenzimmer, zwischen meinen 26 Kameraden, die angestrengt versuchten ihren Durchschnitt in Mathe aufzubessern, sondern im Gras, meinen Oberkörper auf einem abgeflachten Stein gestützt! Dieser lag offenbar auf einer Lichtung mitten im Wald, denn vor mir beschrieb der Waldrand einen Halbkreis und umringte mich soweit mein Blick in dieser Position reichte. Die Sonne kitzelte sacht meine Nase und eine frische Brise fuhr mir durch die kurzen Haare. Die Bäume die mich umgaben sahen ziemlich eigenartig aus, sie hatten silberweißschimmernde Rinde und goldgrün glitzernde Blätter. Das unheimliche Flüstern das ich zuvor im Klassenzimmer vernommen hatte, schien von ihnen aus zu gehen.  
  
Zu erst einmal war ich so geschockt, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte und pochenden Herzens auf dem seltsam warmen Stein liegen blieb. Ehrlich gesagt kam ich mir ziemlich verarscht vor und fand als einzige Erklärung für dieses Ereignis die, dass ich wohl eingeschlafen sein musste, und ich mich gerade mitten in einem sehr merkwürdigen Traum befand. Ich überlegte, dass, wenn dies der Fall war, ich vielleicht gut daran täte mich umzusehen um eine Möglichkeit zu finden mich aufzuwecken. Ich setzte mich auf und mir viel das mit dem sich—selbst—zwicken—sollen—um—zu—überprüfen—ob—man—träumt ein. Also zwickte ich mich kräftig in die Wange, was ich allerdings noch in der selben Sekunde bereute, da es so weh tat, dass ich aufschrie (wie kann man nur so blöd sein, sich selbst so fest zu zwicken, dass man vor Schmerz schreien muss?). Ich stand, mir die heiß-kribbelnde Wange reibend, auf und versuchte möglichst nicht in Panik zu geraten, vielleicht war dies ja einer der realistischeren Träume, in denen man auch Schmerzen verspüren konnte... Na wenn das wirklich der Fall war, dann konnte das ganze ja noch ziemlich heiter werden!  
  
Offenbar befand ich mich tatsächlich auf einer Lichtung, auf einer ziemlich großen, um genau zu sein. Verwirrt schaute ich mich um, immer auf der Suche nach einer möglichen Erklärung, wieso zum Teufel ich mich mitten im Wald befand, anstatt gemütlich im Klassenzimmer vor mich hin zu dösen, als mein Blick eine Stelle am Waldsaum streifte, die nicht so dicht bewachsen schien und irgendwie freundlicher wirkte. Ich sah mir das genauer an und bemerkte einen sehr schmalen, aber deutlich gezeichneten Pfad in den Wald hinein. Das verrückte daran war, dass er weiß war... Kurzerhand beschloss ich ihm einfach zu folgen, nutzte schließlich nicht viel wenn ich wie blöde auf der Lichtung sitzen blieb und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Ich bin eher jemand der zumindest versucht was zu unternehmen bevor er irgendwo versauert. Außerdem gibt es nichts schlimmeres als Langeweile. Na ja, mit Ausnahme von Liebeskummer vielleicht— egal, jedenfalls schritt ich zügig in den Wald hinein.  
  
Jetzt fiel mir erst auf wie ungewöhnlich hell es hier war... Die sich im Wind wiegenden Baumkronen waren so dicht, das eigentlich kein Lichtschimmer hätte hindurchsickern können, doch der Wald war erfüllt von einem weichen, leicht bläulichen Leuchten. Er wirkte wie durch ein durchscheinendes, hellblaues Tuch betrachtet, als ob sich ein feiner Schleier auf die Landschaft gelegt hätte. Alles hatte einen sanften Glanz an sich, sogar der ungewöhnlich helle Waldboden schien zart zu glitzern. Das Rascheln der goldgrünen Blätter hörte sich wie ein leises Flüstern an. Ja, die riesigen Bäume flüsterten miteinander, sie flüsterten sich zu, in dieser unbekannten Sprache, wie ich sie schon vernommen hatte bevor ich mich auf der Lichtung wiederfand.   
  
Mir lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken... Irgendwie strahlte dieser Wald eine gewisse Wärme aus und beruhigte mich, obwohl mir, umgeben von flüsternden Bäumen, theoretisch sehr mulmig zumute hätte sein müssen. Auf eine seltsame Weise aber hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich beschützen wollten. Ich wusste das das blöd klang, und wovor sollten sie mich auch beschützen wollen? Vor Riesenkakerlaken vielleicht? Egal was sie wollten, es fühlte jedenfalls nicht bedrohlich an.  
  
Ich spazierte weiter den schmalen Weg entlang, fasziniert durch die Gegend starrend und alles genau betrachtend. Ich wollte mich, wenn ich aufwachte, so gut wie möglich an diesen Wald erinnern, er war nämlich unheimlich schön... vielleicht würde ich später einmal versuchen ihn nach zu zeichnen. (Zeichnen ist nebenbei bemerkt eines meiner allerliebsten Hobbys! Ich kann es auch ganz gut... Sagt zumindest jeder...)  
  
Ich war wohl erst eine Minute gegangen, als das Flüstern der Bäume urplötzlich verstummte und jede Bewegung der Äste schlagartig stoppte. Ich blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Was war denn jetzt los? Totenstille herrschte nun um mich herum, nicht das leiseste Rascheln, nicht das kleinste Knacksen, nichts. Als wäre ich plötzlich taub geworden. Hilflos und mit heftig schlagendem Herzen stand ich da, mitten auf dem kleinen weißen Waldweg und konnte mich nicht rühren. In meinem Kopf raste es. Wieso stand alles still? Was passierte jetzt? Die Bäume sahen aus, als hätten sie schreckliche angst vor etwas... aber wovor denn nur? Scheiße! Ich wollte hier weg! Schweiß rannte mir auf einmal die Stirn herunter und ich fing an zu zittern. Ich hatte panische Angst, und ich wusste, dass ich von diesem Pfad runter musste. Ich kannte weder den Grund, noch warum ich es wusste, ich spürte einfach, dass ich mich schleunigst verpissen sollte, und zwar gleich.   
  
Ich rannte — rannte so schnell ich konnte, weg von dem kleinen Pfad und in den Wald hinein. Ich sah mich nicht um. Ich wurde eindeutig verfolgt. Ich wollte nicht sehen wer oder was das war. Ich rannte einfach nur — blindlings zwischen Bäumen und Sträuchern hindurch. Die Pflanzen schienen mir doch tatsächlich helfen zu wollen, ich hetzte immer geradewegs in dichtes Gestrüpp, doch wenn ich wieder heraus geschossen kam, hatte ich nie auch nur einen Kratzer auf Gesicht oder Armen. Ich hoffte allerdings sie würden meinem Verfolger heftig zusetzen und ihn schwächen können. Langsam ging mir aber der Atem aus und ich fing an zu stolpern, ich hatte noch nie eine besonders gute Kondition im Rennen gehabt. Ich flehte um ein Versteck, irgendwas das mich vor dem unbekanntem Schrecken hinter mir schützen konnte. Ich übersah eine aus dem Boden herausragende Wurzel. Noch während ich fiel wusste ich das ich verloren war...  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war das erste was mir auffiel der stechende Schmerz in meinem Brustkorb. Unwillkürlich danach bemerkte ich die Hügellandschaft die mich umgab. Logisch, als ich fiel, hatte ich mich ja noch mitten in einem dichten Wald befunden. „Ah! Ich sehe, ihr seid zu euch gekommen! Geht es euch schon ein wenig besser?", sagte eine Sanfte Stimme. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Das hätte ich besser lassen sollen, denn mein verletzter Brustkorb machte sich schmerzhaft bemerkbar und ich musste mich stöhnend in meine alte Position zurückfallen lassen. „Nicht bewegen! Ihr braucht jetzt Ruhe, eure Rippe ist verletzt!" Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Vor mir hockte eine Gestalt die mir so furchtbar bekannt vorkam, dass Zweifel eigentlich ausgeschlossen waren, aber... War das möglich?? Er lächelte, als er mein verwundertes Gesicht sah. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich möchte euch helfen... Verrät ihr mir euren Namen?" „M..mein Name? ähm...S...Sil!" Ich wagte nicht zu fragen wie seiner Lautete, ich glaubte ich würde bei der Antwort auf der Stelle wieder ohnmächtig werden. Er sah ziemlich verwundert aus. „Sil? was für ein Fremdklingender Name... Ihr müsst wohl von weit her kommen. Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt, Thranduils Sohn. Ich war gerade auf dem weg nach Edoras, als ich euch am Waldrand liegen sah. Sagt, was suchtet ihr denn in den Wäldern Lóriens?"   
  
Ok...GAAAAANZ ruhig! Das KONNTE doch nur ein Traum sein!! Nicht nur, das dieser Mann Orlando Bloom, dem Schauspieler, der Legolas in meinem Lieblinsfilm "Herr der Ringe" spielte, so ähnlich sah, dass es sein Zwillingsbruder hätte sein können, nein, nicht nur, dass er aussah, gekleidet war und sprach wie ein Elb, er gab auch noch vor einer zu sein (und nicht nur IRGENDEIN Elb, sondern DER Elb schlechthin, mein Held und Liebling aus Film und Buch, den ich mit vielen anderen, leider meist hysterischen Groupies, als DEN Traummann zu bezeichnen pflegte!!). Nicht nur, dass ich mich eigentlich dösend im Klassenzimmer befinden sollte, nein ich war anscheinend in einer meiner verrückten Fantasien gefangen (einer erschreckend realistischen) und das auch noch mitten in Mittelerde!!! 


	3. Die Reiter Rohans

Kapitel-3-

Die Reiter Rohans

Meine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und mein Herz spielte verrückt beim Anblick des Elben. Nicht nur vor Staunen, sondern wohl auch vor Schmerzen brachte ich erst mal kein Wort heraus. Er schaute mich besorgt an. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, und öffnete sie wieder, ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, ich zwickte mich noch einmal und schrie auf. Nein es half alles nichts, ich wachte nicht auf! Legolas hatte mich verwundert beobachtet und meinte: "Vielleicht solltet ihr euch noch ein wenig ausruhen, ihr scheint recht verwirrt..."

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl er musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen und konnte nicht anders als über mich selbst zu grinsen. "N...nein, ich glaube es geht schon, ich bin wirklich etwas verwirrt, ich...ähm...weiß nämlich selbst nicht wie ich hier her gekommen bin... äh ... es klingt vielleicht komisch aber... ich bin im Wald aufgewacht, auf einer Lichtung und... und dann" Ich überlegte wie ich das geschehene schildern konnte. War dies wirklich Mittelerde? Was konnte das dann gewesen sein, dieses "DING" das mich verfolgt hatte... War Lórien nicht eigentlich sicher vor allem Bösen?

Legolas schien zu überlegen. "Etwas... hat euch angegriffen, nicht?" Woher wusste er das denn nun? "Ihr lagt da, als wäret ihr auf der Flucht gestürzt." Sagte er, als habe er meine Gedanken erraten. Ich nickte nur. Der Elb machte ein seltsames Gesicht. "Ähm... Herr... Legolas?" Ich wagte seinen Namen kaum auszusprechen. "Sind wir wirklich in MITTELERDE?" Jetzt hatte ich ihn wohl gänzlich verwirrt. "Ja..." er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause „ ihr müsst wirklich weit gereist sein, wenn ihr nicht wisst wo ihr seid..." "Ja, äh... na ja nicht direkt... ich weiß nicht genau, ich--"

Ein immer lauter werdendes Geräusch unterbrach meinen Versuch ihm zu erklären woher genau ich eigentlich kam. Es stellte sich als das Getrappel von einer Schar mächtiger Pferde heraus, die allesamt auf uns zu galoppiert kamen. Auf den prachtvollen Tieren saßen stämmige Männer mit langen Speeren, sehr scharf aussehenden Schwertern, spitzen Bögen, mächtigen zerkratzten Rüstungen und vor Dreck starrenden Helmen mit eigenartigem Gefieder daran. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Natürlich wusste ich sofort wer sie waren.

"Die... Die Reiter Rohans..." flüsterte ich kaum hörbar. Den feinen Ohren Legolas, der sich inzwischen erwartend aufgerichtet hatte, entging das allerdings nicht. Er drehte sich um und fragte: " Woher kennt ihr die Reiter Rohans, wenn ihr von so weit her kommt?" "äh..." wie bitteschön sollte ich ihm erklären, das ich dies alles aus einem BUCH und einem FILM kannte? Wusste er überhaupt was ein Film war? Eher unwahrscheinlich...

Im Moment beschäftigten mich die ziemlich grimmig drein sehenden Krieger allerdings mehr und ich antwortete mal wieder nicht. Das schien auch Legolas nicht weiter zu stören, da die anmutigen Pferde schnaufend vor ihm zum stehen gekommen waren und einer der Reiter von seinem Tier abstieg. Er bewegte sich langsam auf den Elben zu und nahm seinen Helm ab. Das war das x-te mal an diesem Tag, dass ich mich halb zu Tode erschreckte. Es war Éomer der da vor uns stand und Legolas freundlich begrüßte. Langsam sollte mich eigentlich nichts mehr wundern, dachte ich.

"Legolas, mein Freund! Was für eine Freude dich zu sehen! Doch was führt dich in so friedlichen Zeiten in die Riddermark?" Fragte er. "Ich fürchte die Zeiten sind nicht ganz so friedlich wie wir gedacht haben, mein König."

HÄ? Mein König? Hab ich da was nicht mitgekriegt? Wieso ist Éomer plötzlich König? In welchem Zeitalter sind wir eigentlich?

"Was meinst du damit, was ist passiert?"

"Dies ist nicht der richtige Ort um solch gewichtige Dinge zu besprechen... nehmt ihr uns nach Rohan mit? Dort kann ich euch alles erklären..."

"Gut. Gebt ihnen zwei Pferde!" rief Éomer in seine Horde hinein und sofort tauchte ein Reiter mit zwei komischerweise ungesattelten Pferden auf.

He! Woher will er eigentlich wissen, ob ich reiten kann? Und auch noch ohne Sattel?

"Bei der Gelegenheit Legolas, verrätst du mir wer dieses Mädchen ist, das dich begleitet?"

Mädchen? Moment! Ich bin immerhin schon 17! Und überhaupt, wovon redeten die zwei da bitte?

"Dies ist Sil, ich fand sie verletzt in den Wäldern Lóriens. Sie scheint von weit her zu kommen, mehr hat sie mir noch nicht verraten können, sie war gerade erst erwacht, als ihr angeritten kamt."

Ich errötete leicht unter den Blicken des nicht gerade schlecht aussehenden Éomers und senkte den Kopf. Wenn er jetzt wirklich König war, wollte ich ihn lieber nicht reizen.

"Sie sieht schlimm aus... Kann sie in diesem Zustand überhaupt auf dem Pferd halten?"

Mir viel meine Verletzung wieder ein (wie kann man so was eigentlich vergessen?) und fragte mich ob Éomer nicht recht haben könnte. Was mich allerdings noch mehr beunruhigte als meine Wunde, war das Misstrauen in seiner Stimme.

"Sie reitet mit mir." Antwortete Legolas beschwichtigend.

Uh oh ... Nein, das gibt's jetzt nicht. Sieht so aus, als hätte ich Glück im Unglück! Juhu, ich reite mit Legolaaaas! Ein warmer schauer puren Glücksgefühls durchströmte mich für einen kurzen augenblick. Im nachhinein viel mir auf, dass ich mich wie einer dieser Groupies aufgeführt hatte, die ich doch so hasste (Asche auf mein Haupt... ).

"nun gut. Lasst uns aufbrechen, mein Freund!" sprach Éomer, setzte seinen Helm auf und schwang sich auf seinen mächtigen Rappen.

Legolas drehte sich um und kniete sich wieder vor mich hin. Er sah mich beruhigend an und hob mich sachte auf. Ich kam mir vor als wäre ich federleicht, so unbeschwert hob er mich hoch. Er trug mich zu dem stattlichen Schimmel und setzte mich kurzerhand auf seinen Rücken. Jetzt bekam ich langsam Angst. Meine Brust schmerzte schon wieder, sitzen war schwerer als liegen... Wie würde das erst im vollen Galopp werden? Ich wusste ja wie ungestüm diese Krieger zu reiten pflegten... Mit einem elegantem Schwung war Legolas hinter mir und schlang seinen Arm um mich. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen vor Nervosität. "Haltet euch an meinem Arm fest" flüsterte er noch, als er das Pferd auch schon herumriss und andeutete, dass es losgehen konnte. Schon brausten wir in einem haarsträubendem Galopp davon und ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an die Mähne des Tieres und an Legolas' Arm. Der Schmerz in meinem Brustkorb überwältigte mich beinahe, Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und alles was ich noch zu denken vermochte war "NICHT OHNMÄCHTIG WERDEN! BLEIB WACH SIL! BLEIB WACH!". Doch Mir schwanden schon die Sinne...


	4. Lia!

kapitel-4-

Lia!

"Du willst doch nicht im ernst behaupten, dieses Mädchen sei vertrauenswürdig? Schließlich hast du sie verletzt am Rande Lóriens gefunden! Was sagt dir, dass es nicht die edle Königin selbst war, die dieses Kind so zugerichtet hat!"

"Es ist nicht im Sinne der Elbenkönigin eine verletzte Jungfer, sei sie nun unschuldig oder nicht, am Rande ihres Reiches liegen zu lassen, es sei denn, es ist ihr nicht möglich sich dieser in irgendeiner Weise anzunehmen."

Hm? Was reden die? Verletzte Jungfer? Lórien? Elbenkönigin? Wo bin ich? Ich öffnete die Augen und ein nahm einen verschwommenen Raum und zwei paar Füße wahr... Ich lag wohl am Boden...Aber... Äh? War ich nicht gerade dabei einen Mathetest zu schreiben?

„Legolas! Ich sage dir traue diesem Weib nicht!"

Was? WAS! Legolas?

„Meine güte Éomer... Ihr seid misstrauisch wie eh und jeh..."

Éomer? Legolas? Lòrien? Hä? Plötzlich klickte es OOOOOOHHH! Siedend heiß viel mir alles wieder ein. Wie ich auf einer Lichtung mitten in den Wäldern Lòriens aufgewacht war, das Etwas das mich durch den Wald gejagt hatte, mein Sturz und wie ich mich kurz darauf neben Legolas dem Elben wiedergefunden hatte...

„Ah... ihr seid wieder zu euch gekommen..." Legolas hockte sich neben mich und lächelte sanft. Dann war das alles also doch kein Traum? Wie geht denn sowas? Solche verrückten Sachen passieren doch sonst nur in Filmen...und in Manga...

Ich stöhnte. Mein Brustkorb schmerzte immer noch und ich war so verwirrt wie ich es überhaupt noch nie gewesen war.

„Alles in Ordnung?" hauchte der schöne Elb und besah sich mit einem prüfendem Blick meine rechte Seite.

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten: „Neheheiiin!" flennte ich los „Nichts ist in Ordnung! Ich hab keine Ahnung wo zur Hölle ich bin, was zum Teufel ich überhaupt hier soll und warum irgend so ein krankes Viech mich angegriffen hat! Meine Rippe ist angeknackst, ich bin umgeben von Elben und Rittern und weiß ich was noch, und kenn mich verdammt noch ein mal überhaupt nicht mehr aus! Ist das ein Traum? Ist das eine Verarsche? Realität? WAS? ICH VERSTEH DAS NICHT ICH WILL NACH HAUSE VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!" Ich heulte wie ein Schloßhund checkte echt gar nichts mehr. Mir war alles egal, Legolas, Éomer, es war mir gleichgültig, ich wollte nur mehr zurück, zurück in meine eigene Welt.

„Éomer... seid ihr nun von ihrer Unschuld überzeugt?" Sagte Legolas und legte eine seiner schönen Hände auf meine Schulter. Es war mir gleich... Éomer grummelte nur missgelaunt irgendwas von „eigenartiger Sprache" und schritt energisch aus dem kleinen Raum. Ich heulte nur vor mich hin, halb aus eben genannten Gründen, halb vor dem Schmerz in meiner Seite der durch das weinen gleich zehnmal so schlimm wurde.

„Legolas?" wimmerte ich.

„Ja kleine Maid?"

„Was passiert jetzt mit mir?"

Er überlegte kurz.

„Nun... zuerst werden wir eure Wunde richtig versorgen und dann werden wir sehen..." Er machte sich nun an dem Reißverschluss meiner ursprünglich schwarzen, inzwischen arg verdreckten Weste zu schaffen.

„Ähm...äh... was tut ihr da?" fragte ich etwas errötend.

„nun ich würde mir eure Wunde gerne näher ansehen um entsprechende Maßnahmen zur Heilung treffen zu können... nur... was ist das für ein seltsam festes Band, das euer Gewand zusammenhält?" Ich musste grinsen.

„Das ist ein Reißverschluss" sagte ich sachlich „der geht so auf" ich öffnete meine Weste und lachte laut auf bei dem verdutzten Gesicht, das der Elb machte. Es passte nicht so recht zu seiner edlen Gestalt. Ich dachte nur „AAAH ist er süüüüß"!

„seltsam..." murmelte er als ich die Weste ausgezogen und mein Hanson-glücks T-shirt das arg mit Blut befleckt war angehoben hatte.

„Eure Wunde... Sie ist verheilt..."

„Was?"

Ich betastete geschockt die Stelle die vor einer Minute noch dermaßen geschmerzt hatte, dass ich geglaubt hatte ich müsste sterben. Tatsächlich kein Schmerz... Wo ich darüber nachdachte, viel mir auf, dass meine Brust auch beim lachen nicht wehgetan hatte... Obwohl diese ruckartige Bewegung mich eigentlich vor Schmerzen hätte ohnmächtig machen sollen... Legolas sah mich besorgt an und mich beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. „wie ist das den möglich?" fragte ich verdutzt, doch auch der Elb schien keine Antwort auf diese Frage zu wissen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ich wirbelte herum. Herein kam... „Lia!" rief ich erschrocken aus. „Was..du...HIER?" stammelte ich nur verwirrt. Lia war eine meiner besten Freundinnen auf meiner Schule, ich konnte mit ihr alles unternehmen und unsere Stärke war das Streiten über Nichtigkeiten und vor allem die Versöhnung. Was machte Sie denn hier? Jetzt war ich sicher, es KONNTE nur ein Traum sein, ein schrecklich, schmerzhaft realistischer Albtraum!

Lia sah mich erstaunt an. „Woher kennt Ihr meinen zweiten Namen? Nicht einmal Éomer nennt mich so..."

Sie sah irgendwie anders aus als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre Haare waren nicht länger kurz und wuschelig, sondern Lange rot-blonde Locken fielen auf ihre Schultern. Sie hatte ein boden-langes, samtig-weißes Kleid an und ihr Haupt krönte ein kleines silbernes Diadem. Sie sah viel erwachsener aus als normal, es gab jedoch keine zweifel, es WAR Lia. Diese Gesichtszüge waren unverkennbar.

Legolas, der bis jetzt nachdenklich auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, sah nun ebenso verdutzt aus wie sie. Keiner im raum schien so recht zu verstehen was vor sich ging... und ich am allerwenigsten.


End file.
